<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry and The Great British Bake Off by Captainamelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086914">Henry and The Great British Bake Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamelly/pseuds/Captainamelly'>Captainamelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by The Great British Bake Off, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamelly/pseuds/Captainamelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were strict rules when it came to posting on social media when one was associated with the British Royal Family. When Alex and Henry entered into an official courtship, Alex was forced to take a class on royal etiquette and protocol. And while Alex didn’t always agree with them, he understood the importance of maintaining a consistent public face. With the Royal family lives, private moments stayed private. However, there were sometimes when situations presented themselves that were perfect for social media that Alex found that it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Henry’s love for the Great British Bake Off was one of those situations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Henry and The Great British Bake Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were strict rules when it came to posting on social media when one was associated with the British Royal Family. When Alex and Henry entered into an official courtship, Alex was forced to take a class on royal etiquette and protocol. And while Alex didn’t always agree with them, he understood the importance of maintaining a consistent public face. With the Royal family lives, private moments stayed private. However, there were sometimes when situations presented themselves that were perfect for social media that Alex found that it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Henry’s love for the Great British Bake Off was one of those situations. </p><p>Alex and Henry were sitting in the family room of their brownstone the first time Alex decided it was worth breaking royal etiquette on social media. Henry was watching an old season of the Great British Bake Off on Netflix while Alex worked on a paper for law school. Henry was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the ottoman wearing a plush baby blue bathrobe with matching slippers. David was curled up next to him on the couch and Henry was absent-mindedly running his hand up and down David’s back. In his other hand, he was holding a glass of red wine that he would occasionally sip, savoring the flavors. On his face was a lumpy green facemask that had finished drying 15 minutes ago but Henry wasn’t going to stop watching the show to wash it off. But what made the picture complete was the complete look of love and adoration Henry had in his eyes as he watched the bakers crouch by their ovens obsessively checking their creations. </p><p>Alex sneakily snapped a picture with his phone. It was a side of Henry that so few actually got to see. Alex stared at the screen for a couple of minutes debating whether or not he should share this Henry with the world. Part of him wanted to keep it all to himself, but this picture was too good not to be shared.</p><p>He opened up his Instagram app and tagged Henry adding the caption “Get yourself a man who looks at you the way Henry looks at the Great British Bake Off” </p><p>The likes and comments came flooding in, but Alex put away his phone to savor the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The second time came in the form of a video. Henry had decided that watching the Great British Bake Off wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to bake as well. There were some successes that Henry was quite proud of (and some he inconspicuously slid into the waste bin). However, this time, Henry had decided to try one of the more ambitious cakes, and, well, it wasn’t going to great.</p><p>The video opened to a messy kitchen covered in flour. In the middle of the mess was Henry wearing an apron with two rainbow penguins kissing what was covered in flour. Flour was caked over his hands and embedded in his hair (which looked more skewed than usually due to the multiple times Henry had run his fingers through his hair). He was leaning over the counter staring at a printed out recipe muttering to himself “This makes no sense, how do they make it look so easy on the Great British Bake Off??” You could hear Alex’s chuckles coming from behind the camera. </p><p>Suddenly a timer rang and Henry’s head popped up. </p><p>“Oooh! It's done!” He said with a small little clap of his hand. He rushed over to the oven. </p><p>Henry quickly opened the oven excited to see his creation, however, all excitement quickly left when he saw the small, but still scary, fire in the oven. </p><p>Henry slammed the oven door with a yelp and quickly spun around to face Alex. His face was an interesting mix of panic and guilt. He looked like a kid who got caught doing something they knew they weren’t supposed to. </p><p>“Was that a fire?” Alex said faintly still in shock.</p><p>“No!” Henry quickly said, as though he could hide the fact that his Victorian Sponge Cake was currently pulling a Katniss Everdeen. He paused and the quickly said, “Help?” before the video cut out.</p><p>Alex waited a couple of days before posting the video. He first shared it with the rest of the super six who dies from laughter. They were never going to let him live it down. He posted the video with the caption “Henry thought he could be the next star baker…… let's just say he needs more practice. We’re fine and on a completely unrelated note I would like to thank the Houston Fire Department for coming to my elementary school when I was in 3rd grade to teach me how to use a fire extinguisher #justcallmeFiremanAlex”</p><p>The video exploded and quickly turned into a meme spreading like a fire. It was even in that year's YouTube rewind, not that meant much these days, but it was still kinda cool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all look at this cute apron with the penguins! https://www.spreadshirt.com/shop/design/gay+penguins+in+love+lgbtq+pride+apron-D5d8e157a1cbf3a56cc25ffb1?sellable=zrdOl0b3aJhL84QZavz1-1186-35&amp;view=1_727 </p><p>Also I'll probably be posting another chapter where Henry and Alex bake with Marry Berry for the holiday season which may or may not be inspired by a video I found of William and Kate haha! Keep an eye out for that, it should be out sometime next week.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>